


The Runaway Groom

by candidshot



Series: here's a crazy thought [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is getting married, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Madness, magnus is a wedding crasher, the getaway horse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: The cathedral, quaint with the rich scent of freshly cut flowers – everything was unbelievably pretty and yet everyone was just impatiently sitting and waiting as if expecting the groom to run.... and then they escaped on a white horse.





	The Runaway Groom

It was sudden – everyone finding a wedding invitation bundled in with their usual mail.  
  
Alec was getting married.

But to whom?

The whole world was burning to find out.

Then the wedding day came.  
  
The cathedral, tiny and quaint with the rich scent of freshly cut flowers – everything was unbelievably pretty and yet everyone was just impatiently sitting and waiting as if expecting the groom to run.

The minister told the guests to, “speak now or forever shut up”.  
  
Everyone continued to stare in the direction of the altar.  
  
The groom stayed, however.

And everyone looked all the more confused.  
  
He and the bride to be exchanged some rituals and soon he would be a married man.  
  
Then all of a sudden, the whole place gasped as the cathedral door flew open and a man with fabulously done hair, perfect makeup and handsomely clad in full black burst through the door saying, “I’ve come to get you, Alexander”.  
  
Alec’s voice got caught in his throat but relief was all over his face, “Magnus, you’re late”.

Smirking and walking all dapper up the aisle to meet Alec halfway, “well you know what they say, better late than never”, his hand reaching out, “now let’s hurry and get out of here”.

It was like a movie - the way how Alec just clasped his hands begging forgiveness from the lady he was about to marry – a lady who came out of nowhere – a lady he liked but knew he could never love because they could never give each other the sort of passion that just glamourously came for him.

Keeping a stern face he only made a quick glance in the direction of his parents, knowing his mother was just about steaming mad at him – but then, Magnus’s hand was warm in his and just like the first time they touched, Alec knew this man was made especially for him – so he tightened his hold around Magnus and started to ran – the force of the breeze from the open cathedral door sent flower petals scattering about prettying everything like a breath of fresh air.

When they were outside the cathedral Alec finally asked, “What took you so long?”

“Well the perfect entrance needed the perfect hair”, Magnus replied in a manner of fact, his usual smile very playful on his lips.  
  
Alec rolled his eyes, though he was enjoying the wind on his face – it represented the freedom he’d long to breathe in – and he was loving the weight of responsibility and society's expectation falling off him – so he ran all the more.

“I was going for the whole Runaway Bride movie effect but if you’re in that much of a hurry, we could just portal to the horse”, Magnus panted, “because I’m almost out of breath... and getting sweaty”.

Because of course, Magnus only liked getting sweaty while working out shirtless on his balcony… not while fabulously dressed in a crowded downtown.

Alec flashed him a grin, "Those who were late have no reason to complain”, his grip tightening around Magnus interlocking their fingers, a solid grin on his face, "And why are we escaping on a horse?”, the big question he finally asked.  
  
“Because of course, Alexander, I’m your prince... or knight if you prefer, in shining armour”.

Alec won’t argue with that. Any way he took it, Magnus was his hero.

By coming for him, Magnus had saved him.

“Magnus…”

“Yes, my runaway groom?”

“Thank you for giving me another chance”.  
  
“Well, it’s not like it’s pro bono this time”, Magnus teased with a daring look, "I'm looking for payment later".

Alec might be innocent about certain things but he was pretty much used to Magnus flirting with suggestive words, “I’m sure it’s not”.

“Though I’m shook to believe my Alexander was about to marry someone else”.  
  
“No, I wasn’t”.  
  
“Yes, you were”.  
  
“No. I wasn’t. I knew you would come”.  
  
“More like wishful thinking”.  
  
“Well yes… but I knew you would come”.  
  
“What made you so sure?”  
  
“Because… Magnus Bane always gets what he wants”.  
  
“Now you’re just trying to flatter me”, Magnus chuckled - trying not to admit that this time he almost didn't get what he wanted - he almost didn't get Alec... his Alexander, “Though I suppose I must agree”.  
  
For some reason the air felt cooler and the world looked prettier so they ran – the wind in their hair, the moon in their eyes and in time they reached the waiting white horse – just like a prince’s chariot.

“Do you think they’ll come after me?” Alec asked.  
  
“They are your people, Alexander. So I would say you know them much better than I do and ever will”. But when Alec hushed in worry, Magnus added, “but I doubt they will”.  
  
“How can you be sure?”  
  
“Because..."  
  
"Because…?"  
  
"Because we have Isabelle on our side – she’s our like our partner in crime".  
  
Alec laughed, “That’s true”.

And just like that, the gentle wind on Alec's face as they galloped through cars of traffic in the buzzing downtown assured him that he’d made the right decision and had no need to worry. As a matter of fact, his worry was more him being annoyed at how everyone would be getting up in his and Magnus's business - but all that was meaningless because he'd long fallen in love or an immense like and so his battle to refuse his it's heart true desire was already a lost cause.

He wanted Magnus. Needed him, it seemed.

And he was pretty sure Magnus wanted... needed him too.

After all;  
  
Alec finally got what he’d always wanted – his wishful thinking finally turned reality – his wish for that one man who would loved him and whom he could love back openly and freely without guilt or feeling any lost of pride.

“Paris, London, Bali or Japan – where should we honeymoon, Alexander?”

"Honeymoon? Shouldn't marriage come first?"

"Eventually, my dear", Magnus laughed.

So Alec clicked his teeth in ponder, “All four... plus somewhere in the Caribbean”.  

Magnus too looked happy, "Jamaica".

“Alexander...”

“Yes, Magnus?”

“Thank you for choosing me”.

Because finally, Magnus too, got the love he’d always wanted.

_\---_

_magnus x alec[](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Shadowhunters?src=hash)_

 


End file.
